Big Sister Sam and Perfect Chemistry (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Big Sister Sam"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Sam Henderson C.H. Greenblatt Jay Lender |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Mike Roth Zeus Cervas Carson Kugler Octavio Rodriguez Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Sam Henderson William Reiss Jay Lender Joe Liss |- |'Animation Directors' |Tom Yasumi Sean Dempsey |- |'Special Guest Voice' |Alex Nussbaum |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Perfect Chemistry"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Mr. Lawrence |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chris Headrick William Reiss Erik Wiese Mike Roth |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Mr. Lawrence Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon |- |'Produced by' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Associate Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editors' |Steven Banks Mr. Lawrence |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt Jay Lender Sam Henderson |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Big Sister Sam" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Tuck |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Clint |- |'Alex Nussbaum' |Sam |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Perfect Chemistry" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Live Action Broccoli |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Live Action Doctor |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Live Action Carrot |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Live Action Cat |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed David Corbett |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Filbert |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Caleb Meurer Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Mike Bell Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designer' |Virginia Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Coordinator Special Projects' |Kristen Flores |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Assistant' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Sheet Timer' |Alan Smart |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Senior Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Amy Wu Casler Amaris Cavin Ruben Espinoza Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Mishelle Smith Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Production Assistant' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Tim Borquez & Thomas Syslo |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editor' |Tom Syslo |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Erik Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Dan Cubert |- |'Track Reading' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Sunwoo/Toon City |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Getty Images, inc. Fish Films Footage World, inc. |- |'Walt Disney Pictures Footage Provided by' |"Peter Pan 2 in Return to Neverland" |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Live Action Cat Footage by' |The Shelter Pet Project, inc. Image Bank Film by Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Ennio Torresan Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2007 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits